


Dead Sexy

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Tokyo Milk "Dead Sexy" (Смертельный соблазн)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395
Kudos: 1





	Dead Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Tokyo-Milk-Parfumerie-Curiosite/Dead-Sexy-4700.html

В низкой светло-желтой машине пахнет пылью, солнцем, сладким сигаретным дымом и слегка – бензином. В опущенное окно врывается ветер, заполняет все внутри тяжелым асфальтовым жаром, тонким звоном сухих трав и ошалевших от жары кузнечиков.  
Если откинуть голову на шершавую, плотную обивку спинки и прижаться к ней щекой, памяти вдруг касается далекая, смутно знакомая сладость.  
Дурманящие духи слишком яркой красотки, манерно хохочущей под градом поцелуев?  
Газировка, разлитая перепуганным приятелем во время первой самостоятельной поездки на машине тайком от отца?  
Карамелька, засунутая маленьким пассажиром в щель между спинкой и сиденьем?  
Луч закатного солнца ложится на щеку ласковым, исчезающим теплом.  
А перед закрытыми веками наконец-то всплывает воспоминание, бледно - охристое, как старая фотография.  
Всей семьей вы возвращаетесь с ярмарки, где ты до одури катался на карусели и гигантских шагах, ел мороженое и сладкую вату, доставал старшую сестру и отца просьбами настрелять тебе в тире медвежонка и совершенно забыл про нее.  
И теперь засыпаешь, устроив голову у нее на коленях и это запах ее рук, ее платья, волос.  
Ее запах.  
Который снится тебе.


End file.
